Clockwork
by Raelin Frost
Summary: Like clockwork, he tells him he loves him and he misses him and he wishes he were there. Magnus/Alec. Rated T just to be safe, mentions character death.


**Basically just a small Malec drabble. After the ending of CoLS, I had to write ****something ****with them, even if it isn't the cheeriest piece.**

**Enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. If I did, CoLS's ending never would have happened.**_

* * *

When Alec first dies, his grave is a surprisingly popular place. Jace, Isabelle, his parents, even Clary and Simon visit a couple of times. And Magnus. Magnus, who visits every day, rain or shine or even, as Alec discovers during one particularly bad storm, snow. The warlock can't see him, of course - Alec isn't one of _those _ghosts -, but Alec sees Magnus and the warlock seems to sense him there, or at least take comfort from the thought that he could be. He tells Alec about his days, tells him that he loves him and he misses him and he forgives him and he wishes he were there.

Every day, like clockwork that didn't know how to do anything else.

* * *

It's a year and a half later, around the time the leaves begin to change for fall, that Alec notes the first deviation from their clockwork pattern. For the first time since Alec's death, Magnus Bane fails to appear. At first Alec is worried, concerned that perhaps something could have happened to the cat-eyed warlock, but the next day he is back, filling in the blue-eyed boy about their time apart as if nothing had happened.

Like clockwork, he tells him that he loves him and he misses him and he wishes he were there.

From that point on, Magnus still comes frequently - he is the only one who still visits with any regularity; even Alec's family has stopped coming very often any more -, but there is a shift as every so often, perhaps one day a month, the day will pass without a single visitor.

As the years go by, the days that Magnus visits grow more and more irregular. His work as High Warlock of Brooklyn is demanding, and it takes its toll. Any more, he can not always find the time to make the long trip from his Brooklyn loft to the secluded City of Bones. Over time the visits dwindle; visits are skipped twice a month, once a week, and then it becomes common for Magnus' visits to _happen_ more like once a week, then once every other week, then once a month. Magnus stops apologizing for the times when he does not show.

Alec just smiles sadly, because he understands that this just means that Magnus is finally starting to move forward.

* * *

When Chairman Meow passes away, Magnus buries the tiny cat under the tree beside Alec's grave and tells them to watch over each other as he no longer can.

He loves them and he misses them and he wishes they were there.

* * *

Eventually - Alec does not know how many years it's been since his death, but it is sometime in the winter; the Shadowhunter smiles sadly as he sees the familiar blue scarf wrapped around the warlock's neck -, on one of Magnus' now monthly visits, he crouches in the snow and tells Alec that he's leaving New York. He's been in Brooklyn for a long time, and he's grown tired. He's sorry he may not be able to visit as often, but he'll try.

He wants Alec to know that he loves him and he misses him and he wishes he were there.

Magnus tries to hold true to his word, and at first he makes an effort to stop by every couple of months. He tells Alec of the places he's been and some of the things he's done. But once again the years slip by and slowly but surely the visits wane.

Again, Alec just smiles, running his fingers through Chairman's fur.

No matter how many years go by, one day remains constant. Every year, like clockwork, Magnus returns to the Lightwood plot - Alec's grave has now been joined by his parents' - on the day of Alec's death. He tells Alec about his year, of the people he's met and the spectacular parties he's attended and or thrown. He hopes that wherever Alec is, he's happy. And like clockwork, he tells Alec that he loves him and God, he misses him and he wishes he were there.

One year - Alec still has no idea how long he's been dead, just that Izzy and Jace have joined his eternal afterlife now, too, as has Clary; they, however, have all moved on -, Magnus changes things up yet again. He starts off with his clockwork: he loves him, he misses him, he wishes he were there. But this time, he's met someone. His name is Adrian, and he's a warlock like Magnus himself, with sandy blond hair and the prettiest green eyes - perhaps not as nice as Alec's, but stunning all the same. Magnus informs Alec that he thinks the two would get along wonderfully. Alec raises an eyebrow ruefully, Chairman Meow purring contentedly in his lap.

Magnus is planning on asking him out when he returns - he's living in Los Angeles right now, and loving it -, but he felt better confiding in Alec first.

Alec just smiles his usual sad, eternal smile.

* * *

It's seven years after Adrian - _that _relationship was a bust, but last Alec heard Magnus was dating a vampire woman named Desi that he really seemed to like -, that Magnus takes the final step.

For the first time since Alec was killed, the warlock fails to show up at Alec's grave on the anniversary of his death. And for the first time since his death, Alec truly smiled, even as a solitary tear slipped down his pale cheek. The clockwork pieces have finally worn down.

Just like that, Alec knows that Magnus will never visit this place again.

Kneeling, he scratches Chairman Meow affectionately behind the ear and picks his longtime companion up in his arms. Without a word, he turns and disappears.

Magnus has finally moved on, and now Alec can as well. And even as his heart aches, Alec really is glad for his dearest friend. Eternity is a long time to be alone.

His family is waiting for him, just as he always knew they would be.

* * *

When Magnus' time is finally up, the warlock leaves the world of the living with barely a wistful glance; one adventure was finished, and he would greet this unexpected one eagerly.

The last thing he expected was to find Alec Lightwood waiting for him.

They fall together like clockwork, and just like that it's as if they were never apart. Alec smiles against Magnus' lips as the warlock repeats the words that the Shadowhunter has heard hundreds of times, but with a twist.

_I always loved you, I always missed you, and I'm so glad you're here._

* * *

**What'd you think? **

******I'm not going to beg you to review. That being said, this is my first time putting anything out for someone else to read, so if you ****could ****critique, I'd really appreciate it. **_  
_

******~ _Raelin Frost _~**


End file.
